


The Mountie is a Slut #1: The Burning

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Mountie Is A Slut [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Boys in Chains, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-29
Updated: 2000-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always knew that title was true!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mountie is a Slut #1: The Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

***I*  
*BENNYLUNCH* **

*Benny shivered and squirmed in his seat. Paperwork was scattered across his desk. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. He reached a trembling hand to sweep away the papers, his mind centered on other things. He reached his other hand down between his legs and tried to assuage the burning. Oh, god. 

He opened wet eyes and gazed at the telephone hungrily. Finally he reached out his free hand and picked up the receiver, punching in a familiar number. 

"Vecchio." 

"Ray." His voice was ragged with need. He could barely recognize it. 

"Benny?" 

"I need you," he rasped. 

"Okay. Look, it's about 11:30, so..." 

"Please." 

Silence, then, "I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Benny hung up the receiver with a whispered, "Thank god." He moaned again as he burned. 

* * * * * *

"Hey, Ren." 

Renfield Turnbull smiled at the sudden appearance of the Italian detective. "Hello, Detective Vecchio." 

"Benny in?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good." Ray started walking toward the office, then hesitated and turned back. "Ren?" 

"Yes?" 

"If the Dragon Lady approaches, give us a heads up, willya?" 

Renny's eyes sparkled. "Certainly, sir." 

"Good boy." Ray winked and went into Benny's office without knocking. "Oof!" He was nearly bowled off his feet by a six-foot, desperate Mountie. "Benny..." 

"Ray!" 

Benny went to his knees, his arms encircling his lover's lean legs. His upturned face with eyes closed nearly had Ray coming right there. Ray stroked his man's soft hair. 

"I'm here, baby." 

Benny moaned and then rose to his feet and lurched to the desk, bending over and scattering the papers even further. Ray locked the door and removed his coat. Benny's feet were kicking as he silently pleaded for Ray to hurry. 

Ray complied, gliding over to the desk and quickly pulling his lover's jodhpurs down. Benny's legs were now constricted and he gasped as he wiggled his ass. Ray pulled down the cotton boxers and ran a tongue over his lips at the sight of that creamy ass. He gently stroked the smooth buttocks and dropped his own pants as Benny sobbed quietly, "Please, Ray!" 

"Comin', Bennyluv. Or, I will be soon," Ray said with a grin. He quickly lubed them with the cream he'd brought and thrust in with no further ado. Benny nearly screamed, clamping a hand over his mouth as Ray rode him hard, the desk creating a friction that was uncomfortable but nothing compared to the burning in his ass. He was being consumed by fire. He needed Ray! Oh, by all the Inuit gods, he needed him! He moaned and whimpered and felt the molten fire spreading out to his limbs. 

"Ray, cool me," he begged, and Ray thrust harder. Benny tried to arch back but was hampered by his pants tying up his legs. He couldn't kick or scream or pour out his love. All he could do was let his Italian lover ride him like a stallion in the Musical Ride, his body shaking with the awful need. 

Ray slid in and out, his fingers firmly gripping Benny's hips. Bruises started to appear on the fair skin, but neither man cared. Benny was burning. Ray had to help him. 

Finally, one last thrust and he came, scalding his lover's thighs but Benny also came, their bodies shuddering as one and then they were falling off the desk into a cum-spattered heap on the floor. 

Ray was the first to open his eyes, looking a little worriedly at his Mountie. Benny's eyes were still closed, his breathing labored as he lay crumpled against Ray. 

"Benny?" 

"Thank you kindly, Ray," the Canadian answered in a small voice. He opened his eyes. For the moment, he was sated. 

"You're kindly welcome, baby." Ray kissed him on the lips, then fished for the tissue box on the desk and brought it down. They cleaned themselves up and Ray helped a shaky Benny stand. 

"I'm sorry, Ray, for calling you over like that." 

"No problem, Benny." Ray grinned. "You make a guy feel wanted." 

"Oh, I want you, Ray. All the time!" 

Ray laughed. "I know." He buttoned his beloved's tunic. "Lunch?" 

"Yes," Benny breathed, and they went out, nodding to Renny at his desk.* 

***II***

***MIDNIGHT SNACK***

*Ray drove the Riv up to its customary place and Benny got in. Ray pulled away from the curb and glanced over at his lover. His lips curved into a smile. He put his hand on Benny's. 

The Mountie jumped. 

"Soon, love." 

Benny nodded jerkily, his eyes almost glassy. Ray sped through a few red lights and took a corner sharply and Benny never said a word. When they reached the apartment building, they both nearly bolted out of the car and ran up the steps to Benny's apartment. After Ray shut the door, Benny turned and moaned. He dropped to his knees, his legs splaying, and he frantically began fumbling at his zipper. Ray grabbed his hand and undid the zipper, pushing his lover onto his back. He threw off his coat and pulled down his pants as Benny was already bootless, pantless, and briefless on the floor, his legs spread wide and his fingers disappearing into the cleft between his buttocks. 

Ray growled and yanked Benny's fingers out, replacing them with his cock. This time Benny allowed himself to scream as Ray fucked him, sweat running down his face as his emerald-eyed lover took him so hard that his body shook with the force of it. The fire licked along his genitals but flamed in his ass, Ray's swollen cock creating more friction and Benny's body jerked, grimacing as he tried to impale himself further on Ray. Ray gave him one last hard stroke and spurted deeply within him, the burning seed suddenly cooling him. With a last gasp he came as well, his sweat-slicked thighs framing Ray's delicious legs. Ray collapsed on top of him, Benny's arms going around him. 

"God, Benny," Ray finally breathed, trying to lift his head. 

"Ray," Benny moaned. 

Ray lavished his lover's face with butterfly kisses, then got them both untangled and up. 

"We'd better shower." 

"Yes, Ray." 

The rest of the evening passed in normal fashion, the two of them cooking dinner and then eating popcorn while watching the TV that Ray had brought over. Benny had no objections to the machine as he enjoyed watching whatever Ray liked while they snuggled on the new couch that Ray insisted they purchase. Domestic bliss suited Benny right down to his naked toes. 

They went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

* * * * * *

Benny awoke, noting the bars of light slanting across the ceiling. His internal time sense told him it was around midnight. He licked his lips and moved his hips, trying to stifle a moan. 

The fire was licking at his anus, his muscles quivering with need. He spread his legs and rubbed himself, trying to take away the burning. His cock shuddered but it didn't burn. No, his ass burned, the flames creeping up his rectum and into the very center of his being as he pulled his cheeks apart. 

His body was damp with sweat, his hair curling and his eyes tightly shut. He tried to spread his legs further, but his bones protested and he slipped his fingers inside himself. He began to rock, his groin shivering as he whimpered. 

Ray was awakened by the soft noises, his green eyes luminescent in the dark. He placed a hand on his lover's chest. 

"Bennyluv?" 

A moan. 

"You wanna be fucked?" 

A gasp. 

Ray crawled over his Mountie and touched his cock. Swelling, but not the place where he had to be. He pinched a taut nipple and Benny groaned. 

"So, you need it again, huh? Right up the ass?" Frantic nod of the head. "You're such a slut, Benny." Whimpers. "I could line up fifty guys out in the hall and have them come in and put their dicks right up your ass, and you'd beg me for more, wouldn't you?" A loud groan this time. Ray grinned. "I always knew you were a slut, Benny-boy. Any guy who looked so virginal in his prim and proper Victorian-style uniform had to want a cock up his ass." Benny's head rolled from side-to-side, his breathing harsh. "You'll do it for me on all fours or lying on your back like the slut you are, won't you?" 

"Ray, please!" 

Ray took pity on him, then, and thrust in. Benny nearly howled as he felt that long, hard cock stroke deeply within him, sweat stinging his eyes as Ray grunted and the bed moved. Over in the corner, Dief yawned. Another rutting by his packmates. Ho, hum. 

Benny tried to grasp the headboard. His wrists were suddenly grabbed and tied swiftly to the bedposts. He was so grateful that Ray had insisted they get an actual bed. 

And now Ray rode him, gold crucifix glinting in dark chest hair as the long, elegant cock rammed in and out of his sore ass, but he cried out, begging, "Fuck me, Ray! Fuck me!" 

Ray did. And Benny gasped, wanting more. Needing more. Tears ran down his cheeks as Ray twisted his nipples, his feeble cries spurring Ray on. Ray slid out, then back in with such force that Benny's head snapped back and he screamed, the seed flowing into him as his own cum spattered Ray's chest. 

He lay panting for several minutes, then Ray slid out of him. He whimpered at the agony of loss. Ray propped his rubbery legs up, keeping him open wide. Long, teasing fingers played with the sensitive skin around his anus. He began to cry. 

"Ah, Bennyluv." Ray kissed his sore nipples, then his mouth. He rose from the bed, Benny's chest heaving and his legs still bent and spread. A cool cloth cleaned him, then Ray did himself, and finally the bonds were loosened. 

They slept.* 

***III***

***BREAKFAST OF CHAMPIONS***

*Ray fucked Benny before breakfast and then they went to work. Ray thought of the events of the last week as he drove to the Precinct. He knew that Benny liked it up the ass, preferring to be the one fucked, but he had never neglected Ray's desires in the matter, either. He enjoyed fucking his Italian, but if given a choice, always preferred the bottom. And now, ever since a wild session of lovemaking last Sunday night, he was wild with need. A need that only Ray could cool/flame. So Ray had a Mountie slut on his hands, who begged and cried and pleaded to be taken in the ass. Any time of day or night. Any place: the closet at the Precinct, his office at the Consulate, the back seat of the Riv...Ray smiled as he remembered that time out in the country. 

And Ray slept over every night to be there when Benny woke up, burning with need. Spreading his legs and begging to be fucked. Wild with joy as he sucked Ray to lube him up, then would get on all fours and spread his cheeks. And Ray would always comply, of course. What were partners for? 

He realized with some consternation that he was getting a hard-on. Well, Mountie sluts would do that to ya. 

While Ray thought his lascivious thoughts, Benny was trying to concentrate at the Consulate. His sore nipples were sensitive as his tunic brushed against them, and he bit his lip. He very carefully lowered himself into his seat. The one problem (well, maybe more than one problem) he was having was that his ass was incredibly sore. But, of course, that would happen when constantly reamed by a passionate Italian. He smiled. 

He licked his lips as he thought of running home at lunchtime and calling Ray to meet him at West Racine and greeting him naked in bed, legs spread and waiting. His groin itched. 

Ray called him a slut. He pressed a hand between his legs. Could he help it if he burned for olive flesh? For a hard, succulent cock to fill him as he spread his cheeks wider? To lie on his back or get up on his knees and let Ray take him? To... 

He felt the flush creep up his face and took his hand away from his groin. If he kept this up, the Inspector would send him home with a verbal tongue-lashing. 

His eyes closed. Oh, but if only Ray would lash him with his fiery cock! 

He groaned. 

Oh, dear. 

* * * * * *

By 11:00, Benny was seriously considering asking Renny to come in and service him. He could barely sit in his chair. He squirmed and kept rubbing his anus through the cloth of his pants, his legs wantonly spread in the chair. He unbuttoned his tunic and rubbed and pinched his nipples, trying to stop their aching. 

Ray. Elegant, graceful, green-eyed Ray. Quicksilver temper, dazzling smile, a lean panther ready to pounce and mark him as his possession... 

Benny groaned. He pressed his hand to the burning, but it was no use. His mouth went dry. The clock read 11:01. He spread his legs wider. 

* * * * * *

Ray walked into his lover's office at 12:01 and was slammed back againt the wall. 

"Mmph! Benneee...!" 

Hot lips devoured his mouth. He gasped for air after Benny let him go, the Mountie sliding to his knees. Disheveled hair and a wild look in his eyes nearly made Ray cream his pants. 

"Ray..." 

The voice was trembling, laced with aching need. Ray quickly unbuttoned his pants and grabbed Benny's hair, sliding his cock down the waiting throat. 

Benny took him whole, his head bobbing as Ray's legs splayed against the wall. Ray's eyes closed and he concentrated on the hot mouth sucking at his cock, the wet noises making his hips buck. And he pushed Benny's face into his groin, strong fingers gripping his hips. 

Then Benny pulled away and Ray whimpered. He looked down at Benny, blue eyes wild and lips swollen, his hair mussed, and nearly fountained into the angel face. 

"Ray..." 

And Benny tore his own pants down, getting on all fours and presenting his naked ass to Ray. Ray stood there, dazed, his cock already weeping. 

"Ray!" Benny turned around and crawled to his lover, wrapping his arms around his legs. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Ray!" 

"Okay, Bennyluv, okay." 

Ray ran his fingers through his lover's hair, then Benny sobbed and returned to his position, his thighs quivering. Ray bent down and unlaced his Canadian's boots, yanked them off, and then pulled the pants off. He was already lubed with Benny's saliva and spread the luscious cheeks. Benny groaned and pushed up against Ray's hands. Ray squeezed the round globes and then plunged in. 

He rode Benny, yanking his head back by the hair, Benny gasping and choking and dying to scream. One fine Canadian cock grew swollen and red as it bobbed, Ray plunging in again and again, hot flesh tight around his penis as he leaned down and bit his mate's shoulder. Benny swallowed his howl and gasped as Ray's hand slid between his legs and began stroking his cock.

Shaking fingers dug into the carpet and Ray suddenly drove in so deeply that Benny felt cleaved in two. Stars spun wildly before his eyes and he came, an endless fountain of pearly seed that was matched by his lover's cum. 

He was as limp as a rag doll. Ray kissed the back of his neck and started cleaning him off and putting him together. He closed his eyes. 

Ray looked down at the sprawled form of his lover. Even in repose, a slut. He grinned as he thought of handcuffs and the bedposts. 

As he dressed his lover, he wondered how he was going to tell Benny that he had to leave town for three days.

 

Oh, dear!*


End file.
